


Looks Good On You

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Alex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, general danvers, smarmy Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Alex and Astra attend a CatCo party in support of Cat's new book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Good On You

Astra adjusts the glasses resting on her nose and leans back against the wall to watch her niece and her wife of exactly six days dance together. “My aren’t we a serious one,” a voice says from beside her and she glances over to find Maxwell Lord there, “and beautiful too.”

“Max Lord,” she says with an incline of her head.

He grins, “Well you know my name, Gorgeous, but what’s yours?”

“Astra,” the woman says with a wide grin, blue eyes dancing.

Before more can be said a possessive hand slides over her hip, squeezing hard enough that were she human there would be a bruise. “Can we help you, Max?” Alex questions.

Max looks at the hand on Astra’s hip, the gleam in Alex’s eye, “I was just questioning this lovely creature here on why she was alone.”

“She’s not,” Alex nearly growls. “My wife and I are here to support my sister-in-law on her new book.”

“Your wife?”

Alex grins, “Last week.” She turns Astra towards the dance floor, “If you’ll excuse us, I’d like to dance with Astra before the night is over.”

With Alex’s hands clasped at the back of her neck and hers resting on Alex’s hips Astra kisses her wife, “Jealousy looks good on you,” she says making Alex blush.

**Author's Note:**

> General Danvers: Newlyweds Astra and Alex are at a party at Catco and Max tries flirting with a completely oblivious Astra. Cue epic jealous Alex intervention


End file.
